


Waking

by blythechild



Series: Illustrations/Fan Art [21]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Family, Fanart, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Fanfiction, Separations, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: Fan art for "Waking In The Lonely Dark" by Deejaymil.This is an original illustration and I claim all copyrights over it. Please do not repost it anywhere without permission. The image is suitable for all viewers.





	Waking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deejaymil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deejaymil/gifts).



[Waking In The Lonely Dark](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9459851/chapters/21401057) has been a hard-won labor of love for my friend, Deejaymil. But it is a beautiful, horrible, achingly sad story that captured my attention and wouldn't let go. She didn't ask for art, but that's never stopped me before, and frankly, I wanted to give her something for all of the shit she's taken for this story. No one will ever convince me that it is anything other than moving. Here's how it moved me:

Drawing in graphite, then cleaned and colored in Photoshop.


End file.
